Rebellious Song
by Glovedude
Summary: The Amaranths. Hunters of Hunters, thieves, seditionists... murderers. In younger days they went by the name of Team RWBY. But in a darker reflection of the world that should have been, evil abounds within men's hearts and RWBY dons the darkness to decry the evil. They become the villains the world deserves, to be the heroes it needs.
1. Chapter 1

" _Cell 467. Knock once if you want out, twice if she tries to kill you."_

 _I thank the man cordially as he steps to the side. He continues to chuckle what I found to be a rather poor attempt at humor. But I notice he watches the door warily, arms tense and his stance wide. His eyes performing a ceaseless dance across the steel door that I find myself before. I would like to say I'm unaffected by this Neanderthal's apprehension, but that would be a lie._

 _For those of you that are unfamiliar with myself or my works, I am Laban Nakal. A historian and writer. Most of the text books and works about the history of Remnant found in schools and libraries are creations of my hands. In finding these works I have braved ancient ruins crawling with Grimm, bandits and thugs that mire every road to the wilderness, and the worst jails and prisons the inside of which no sane person should ever have to see. Considering the many dangers which I have braved, consider my next words to be highly remarkable._

 _I. Am. Terrified._

 _I slide a small shutter upon the door open and peer inside. It's dark. A single lamp dangles from overhead, highlighting a perfect circle upon the floor. Illuminated is a single chair. Upon that chair sits a woman dressed in a white jump-suit. Gloves cover her hands in their entirety, no skin on her hands or arms was visible. Pale, naked feet are displayed with one leg crossed elegantly over the other. She sits proudly. Patiently. Her face is obscured in shadow, remaining just outside of the elucidating beams of the light above._

 _I nod to the man, whose name I have all but forgotten, and he swipes a small card against a reader. With a beep and whirring machinery, the thick steel door begins to gape open. As soon as it opens, , the man swipes again the door begins to shut, like a carniferous maw closing on its meal. I quickly step inside. Alone with the one known as the White Grimm._

 _It takes several moments for my eyes to adjust to the enveloping darkness. As they do, more comes into focus; a worn wooden desk with a small collection of books, an immaculately made bed, and most drawing, the woman herself. At last I can see a dim outline of her face, the glimmer of her eyes, the shape of her jaw. I find myself staring intently in vain to garner a clear picture of this infamous woman. I forgot entirely that she was staring right back._

" _Laban Nakal. This is a pleasure." Her words are cold and icy, spoken with perfect diction and poise._

" _You know me?" My voice cracks as I speak._

 _I catch a glimpse of a light-bereft smile, "Obviously. Remnant's most auspicious historian. I consider your works to be very enjoyable to read." She turns her head, glancing about her cell. "As you can imagine, I now have a great deal of time to do so." For being among world's most well-known and brutal killers, her humor was unexpected. She waves one of her gloved hands in the air flippantly, "The real question is why you are here."_

 _I clear my throat, determined to be the fearless historian and journalist I am renowned to be. "I am here for your story."_

 _She stands suddenly. So suddenly that I take an involuntary step back in reaction. My body is tense, ready to defend myself, yet she makes no movement towards me. On the contrary, she turns her back to me and strides to her desk and turns on a small lamp, brightening the room significantly. She turns back to me and steps closer and again, my body tenses in expected attack. She stops short a pace or so away and more about her is made clear._

 _I had always heard tales that she was a giant of a woman. Brutish, cruel, yet unspeakably beautiful. Thus far, only one of these I have found to be true. She was in fact, rather short. I stood a full head and shoulders over her roughly five-foot frame. As far as beauty… Yes, this is an accurate description. I could now see a finely angled jaw and pale as snow skin. Thin lips are drawn in a tight line while white hair drifts about her shoulders in straight streams. Although, how she managed to care for her hair in such circumstances is a question all of its own. But I digress. After all, most striking were her icy-blue eyes. Her left eye was marred by a scar which ran superficially down from her eyebrow to her cheekbone._

 _Her head is cocked quizzically to the side. "Why?"_

 _I pause before answering. After all, my response had three outcomes. I leave with nothing, I leave dead or I leave with perhaps the most compelling story of our time. Only one of these is acceptable. "You… You are a mystery. The world only knows one story." I raise my arm and gesture above to the outside world. "That one story is of a gang of murderers and seditionists that butcher Hunters and Grimm alike. I believe there is more to this story. I think the world wants… is ready, to know who you really are."_

 _She stares at me as I finish, her expression unreadable. Her observation makes me feel rather uncomfortable. It seems as if, for the first time, she is really seeing me. "And if I refuse?"_

 _I scoff, putting far more confidence into my mockery than I felt. "We both know your sentence for your crimes. That noose isn't going to wait forever." Her eyes drop ever so slightly at my words, "Aren't you ready to step into the light?"_

 _She crosses her arms and cocks her hip out. Her lips purse in what appears to be… frustration? Perhaps it is acceptance. I find her difficult to read._

 _Finally, she nods, eyes rising to meet my own, "Very well. But I have a few requirements if this is to happen." My heart nearly skips a beat in my joy. I had hoped, but not believed she would agree. Even more shocking was the ease of which she agreed._

" _First," She holds up a single gloved finger. "Get me some food. I mean real food."_

 _A second digit follows, "I want some warm boots. With socks." I nod, still trying to keep my burgeoning smile in check._

 _She drops her arm down and smiles. It's a humorless, dark smile. "Lastly, you will call me Weiss."_

* * *

 _The room is significantly brighter. Several other lights had burnt out and despite several requests by her for the wardens to correct this, they had never done so. My single request had done more than her previous dozen._

 _We sit together at a small table now pushed to the center of her cell. I sit across from her and wait patiently with scroll and keypad at the ready. Several dishes sit, cleaned of their contents entirely as she wipes her hands on a small cloth. She reaches forward to the one remaining dish holding several lustrously-red apples. She takes one and casually rolls it about in her hands, "So, Mr. Nakal-"_

 _I interrupt, wanting to be on more familiar ground. "Please. Call me Laban."_

" _My apologies… Laban." Her icy eyes are thin slits as she appraises me. It isn't a pleasant stare. Note to self: try not to interrupt her. "What do you know of the Amaranths?"_

" _Surprisingly little." I answer honestly, trust is easily broken after all. "Four women, no names, always masked. I can guess you were all Huntresses at some point, but no registry recognizes anyone like you. You appeared like ghosts a decade ago, sending Atlas into anarchy and killing Hunters across all of Remnant." I shrug as I speak further, "At least, until you were cornered at the Schnee Family mansion a few months ago and finally brought down, taking the entire Schnee mansion with you." I look up at her tentatively, like a student expecting a berating from an irate teacher. "You were the only survivor."_

 _Recall how I said that she was difficult to read, but If I didn't know any better, I would say she looked rather pleased. Her following words however, served only to discredit that notion._

" _Very good Mr. Nakal, you've done your research. But if I may be so bold to say, but you know nothing at all." I wince, but her words are relatively accurate. "Very well. We will start at the very beginning." She brings the apple up to her mouth and takes a satisfying bite. She takes a minute to enjoy the flavor before pressing a hand to her chest. "We will begin with my story."_

* * *

Weiss Schnee. Twelve years of age, daughter and heiress to the Schnee fortune and a life of royalty and luxury. Well-mannered, educated and beautiful. Star pupil and prodigy of both learning and combat.

Vagabond.

She had nothing save what she carried in a small tan backpack. Food, water, a change of clothes and several Dust cartridges. She wore a thick, virescent overcoat and scarf atop a white skirt and leggings. Thickly soled black boots covered her feet and calves. The boots were mud stained and scuffed from the speed of her flight. Myrtenaster was in her left hand, gripped so tightly that her knuckles were colorless.

She had been running for hours, trying her best to ignore the burning in her heart and lungs. Her legs complained against their continued abuse. But she couldn't stop. She could still hear them. Distantly, the sound of bullheads drifts overhead. Beams of light elucidate the forest in the distance. She refused to go back. To be taken back. Not after what…

 _Blood pooled around her feet, spilling from the young boy whose body lay sprawled on the floor. The blood seemed never ending, spreading and threatening to maroon her toes in crimson waters. He was dead because of her. Her first and only friend._

 _She had only kissed his cheek…_

" _Father!" She shrieked, horrified at the scene before her._

 _His response was immediate, hard knuckles cracking against her face and lip. She stumbled to the floor, holding her cheek in her hand, eyes wide and flicking from side to side like a cornered doe._

 _Her father was standing over her, flexing his knuckles lightly before pulling a white cloth from his shirt and wiping the dripping blood from Myrtenaster. "I hope you learn something from this, dear daughter. You are a Schnee. Not some common whore."_

" _You're a monster!" She screamed at him, "I hate you!"_

 _Faster than she could see, Myrtenaster flicked forth and burning pain blossomed across her face…_

Her vision blurred at the memories and she subconsciously flicked her tongue out to rub against her split lip, tasting the coppery flavor of blood. Her left eye refused to open fully, a clean and painful gash ran across it, delivered by the same weapon she now carried. A weapon she stole.

Shaking her head to clear the memories, she pressed onward, chest heaving and throat raw from her exertions. She didn't go far before a wayward root clawed towards her, catching her feet and throwing her to the ground. She groaned aloud as her muscles cramped after receiving an unexpected rest. She remained where she had fallen, moaning in pain and beginning to whimper. Whimpering turned to tears as she struggled to push herself to her feet, but found not the strength.

The lights were getting closer.

In panic, she looked about for anywhere that she can hide. As if in answer to an unsaid prayer, the same root that had so blatantly caused her fall, led to her salvation. The root was tied to a massive tree which was nestled atop a deep overhang, a place to hide from the lights far above. It is so close, a few feet away at most. But it seemed to the tired heiress a scorched plane of knives and sharp stones. But she had get there. Fingers dug into the frosty soil as she pulled herself forwards inch by inch, crawling in the mud and dirt more like a worm than heiress. Then, at last, she lay underneath the shelter. Safe. Or so she hoped.

She watched and listened, powerless to even lift her head as the bullheads passed overhead. She heard men in the distance, yelling and calling her name. She refused to answer, instead willing herself deeper into the darkness given underneath her tent of earth and roots. Men entered her sight. They held weapons, both blade and bullet, and swept the area before them. Weiss held her breath as they passed a scant few feet from her. She prayed to whatever powers there may be in the universe that they would pass by. That they wouldn't see her.

Oblivious to the dark hole she resided in, they continued on. Until, after what seemed to be hours of terror and apprehension, they passed. Darkness and silence took the place of men and machine. She was alone. Weiss had done it. She had escaped.

Muscles uncoiled from their hours long vigilance and struggled to respond to commands. She scraped together just enough energy to pull a canteen from her pack and swallow a few mouthfuls. The blissful cooling liquid calmed her sandpaper throat. It was all she could do to not drink the contents entirely.

She returned the canteen to its place and continued to stare into the night. She fought sleep, knowing that it's not only men she must be wary of. Despite her best efforts, her eyes began to droop, slowly and inexorably shutting, leaving her to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

The grumbling of her stomach awakened her. She lay there for several minutes, hungry and wondering why her bed is so cold. She rolled over, seeking a pillow and clenched about for it but jerked her hand back as it discovered only a freezing blanket. She opened her eyes to see her hand covered in white powdery snow. The sun was cresting the distant horizon, shimmering between the evergreen boughs above and harassing her tired eyes.

Squinting, she recalled where she was. She can't resist as her eyes water once more and deep sobs rack her troubled frame. She stayed there for many minutes, curled into a small ball of misery and loneliness. Her stomach cared not for her woes as it grumbled once more, angry at its neglect. She bit back tearful hiccups as she obeyed, reaching for her pack and pulling out what little food she had. A granola bar and a sip of water was her breakfast, nothing more.

Pulling out a small map and compass, she laid them out upon the ground and tried to make sense of where she was. She had left her scroll behind, not wanting them to track it to her. Geography was never her best subject however, and she was soon just as lost as when she started looking. All she knew is she needed to go south. Away from Atlas. Away from the cold. One or the other would claim her soon otherwise.

Painfully, she stretched her sore legs and, with the help of several jutting roots, pulled herself to her feet. She had no other option than to start walking, setting the compass south and following the direction chosen. She continued warily at first as every shadow was an enemy, every noise was a predator in wait. But after several hours of nothing, she was lulled into security.

At the sun reached its zenith, she came to a small creek. It bubbled on, looking clear and refreshing. Finding a chance to both rest and refill her canteen, she stopped. Dipping her hands into the welcoming water and found it bitingly cold. She still accepted it gratefully, washing her hands of the dirt which clung to her fingers. Finished, she sat against a fallen tree trunk in the sun, pulling her coat around her tightly.

In this security, she realized just how pleasant the world outside her manor was. In spite of the chill in the air and the snow on the ground, the sun was warm on her face. The world was a lush green, coated in the slowly melting snow. Birds native to Atlas chirped and hummed, oblivious to the cold and oblivious to Wiess. Once more, she fell into the blissful oblivion that is sleep.

When she awoke, the sun had begun its slow descent to the horizon. She stood immediately and quickly scanned around her, afraid of what may have approached her. Upon finding nothing, she relaxed, "Come on Weiss. It's just you. You can do this." Thus so self-inspired, she continued on.

On and on she continued. The day turned into night. Then several days and nights. Ever she plodded on. Only once, she saw another Bullhead, far in the distance. Never did she see another being. Never did she find more sustenance. She grew ever colder and hungrier. Weaker and more frail. Until, on her fourth night, she gave up.

On her knees, she clawed at the ground weakly, leaving shallow furrows in the dirt. "Why did I leave home? I… I…" Whimpering as her stomach growled at her, she remained there, her journey over far before its intended end. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the darkness and to herself. "I can't do it."

This time, something was listening. Something that found her fear and despair intoxicating. With a growl, it made its presence known. Weiss stiffened and, with a slowness found in dread hesitation, she looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes scintillating in the darkness.

Grimm. More specifically, Weiss recognized it as a boarbatusk. It was a rather small creature for its kind. Its tusks were yet to curve upwards with adulthood. But for a twelve-year-old seeing her first live Grimm, it was a massive beast.

With a gasp and growl that occurred simultaneously, both moved in unison. The blackened creature leapt forward as Weiss pushed herself to her feet. Adrenaline gave her strength as she pulled up to meet the beast.

The Grimm plowed forward towards the sharpened blade where its hardened plates deflected the point with a clear cling of metal on bone. Weiss was too tossed aside as the boarbatusk impacted with her. Her small frame sent spinning into the air with a shriek.

She collided with a thick tree trunk several feet above the ground, cutting both her shriek and her breath short. She managed to hold on to her weapon as gravity took hold once more and she fell to the ground.

The Grimm was bringing itself around, its hooves failing to find purchase in the frozen soil. It bought Weiss the few seconds she needed to shake her head clear and pull herself up against the tree, setting her back against the wood as she turned back to her foe.

They stared at each other once more. One in fear, the other in hunger. "Come on!" She screamed, bracing Myrtenaster against the tree behind her. She was ready to fight. Ready for the terror to end, one or way or another.

It happily obliged with a momentous roll. It few towards Weiss at speed before uncoiling, tusks to the fore. Weiss screamed and shut her eyes, gripping her rapier with all her feeble might. She felt the impact of the Grimm against her. The rapier met resistance and the grunting of the boarbatusk cut short.

She opened her eyes to see the boarbatusk vanishing away in a cloud of blackened ash, Myrtenaster down to its hilt into where the monster's skull had been.

With relief, she exhaled and leaned against the tree. She inhaled once, twice, three times and made to push herself forwards when she found her legs to be stiff and immovable. She looked down, to see red liquid staining her abdomen. Curious, she reached down to touch it. It was warm, so warm on her cold fingers that it burned. She probed further until she found a hole in her coat.

With growing horror, she felt further until she found a hole in her skin, just below her right ribs. The hole was the perfect size of the Grimm's tusks, but how deep she didn't wish to find out. Then, like touching it made it the injury real, the pain hit. With numbed legs, she slid down the tree, holding her side tightly as still more blood seeped forth between her fingers, warm and sticky. She shoved her sleeve into her mouth and screamed, eyes shut tight in agony.

Dizzy and going into shock, she tried to think of what to do. With effort, she pulled her arm from her mouth and pulled her backpack in front of her, searching for anything that may help her.

Nothing.

Gasping, she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and tugged off her coat. With shaking hands, she examined about the wound, gagging at the sight of the maw into her abdomen. It was large enough that she could fit her thumb inside with room to spare.

She pulled her coat back on and pressed her scarf to her wound, hissing as the rough material rubbed against her exposed flesh. The feeling reminded her of rubbing a papercut the wrong way.

She sat there, back pressed against the bark of the tree, weeping with pain and fear, losing hope as quickly as she was blood. But she knew that to stay was to die. She had no choice but to move. Maybe, just maybe, the bullheads would find her. Better go back than die…. Maybe.

She moved to stand, but flexing her punctured abdomen was agony, forcing her legs to move was torture. With minuscule steps, she began moving, thinking only of placing one foot in front of the other. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. As the night steeped deeper into darkness, so too did the remaining strength of the Heiress dissipate.

She had been staring intently at her feet. Unknowing of where she was going when a rock slipped from beneath her foot. She stumbled, falling heavily onto her uninjured side. She didn't moan or cry, she merely turned and stared at the moon blankly. The world began to darken around her until all she saw was the shattered moon far above.

Its pale, fractured face was the last thing she saw as the world drifted into darkness.

…..

…..

Her eyes opened blearily. The sky had brightened with the kaleidescope of dawn, allowing her to see the world around her, but she found that she could not move. Even turning her head was an impossibility. She was simply too weak. She could not feel anything save the draining weakness that emptied her body.

Her eyes closed.

…..

A growl brought her to semi-consciousness. She saw in the distance a dark shape that was canine in form. It paused its prowling and sniffed the air. With unnerving speed its head flicked towards her.

…

Something jostled her arm, pressing at the wound in her side. She opened her eyes to see the creature sniffing the seeping blood. It was black and white. A Beowulf.

She gasped and the Grimm jerked back, turning its head to meet hers. Growling, it snapped its head forward, sharp teeth reaching for her neck. Weiss shut her eyes tightly against the end. A flash of white light illuminated her eyelids. The wet tearing of flesh followed.

….

….

….


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing Weiss remembered wasn't slow come to cognizance but a brutal snap back to reality. There was a woman above her, her features were blurry but Weiss could see the flow of a white cape and red hair. The blurred figure was kneeling over Weiss and making rhythmic movements up and down that beat with the pains in her chest.

"Wake up!"

Weiss tried to speak, but failing to do so she reached out a hand and gripped the arm of the woman tightly. There was a startled gasp and immediately, the pulsing in Weiss chest ceased. She fitfully gasped and inhaled, struggling to draw breath that just didn't seem to come. With her free hand, she clawed at the frozen ground beneath her while her other clenched the arm of the woman tightly.

"Oh thank God!" The woman leaned in closer and Weiss could see her eyes wide and her voice echoed what her eyes were implying. Concern. "Can you hear me? What's your name?"

Weiss struggled to speak, but even as she did so, shadows danced at the edge of her vision. Her words died in her throat, caught between encroaching darkness and ragged gasps for breath. Futilely she fought it, willing herself to stay awake. She gripped the arm of the woman with all the strength she had like a lifeline.

"It's okay. You're safe. Take a deep breath."

But Weiss couldn't breathe. Her chest was burning and her eyes wouldn't clear. She was getting so frustrated that she couldn't see until she felt a warm streak run down her cheek and she realized that she was crying.

Weiss felt a hand cover her own. It was warm, so warm it burned her hand. Weiss let go of the woman's sleeve and gripped the hand with her own. She didn't want the woman to let go but Weiss couldn't fight it. Her vision again shrunk to a pinprick until all she could see was the woman's face.

She had silver eyes.

"You're gonna be okay." The woman repeated but Weiss was only dimly aware. She felt her grip slipping on the woman and no matter what she did, she couldn't hold on. The warmth that she had clung to fell away and Weiss slipped back into darkness with it.

…..

…..

"You're safe now…."

* * *

The next time Weiss awoke, it wasn't to the gentle pleading of an unknown woman nor the bitter cold of winter. In contrast, she felt unbearably warm and the noise that pulled her to consciousness was someone singing.

Loudly and off-key.

It was this second issue, the off-key singing, that brought Weiss to full alertness more than anything. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in an entirely new environment. Gone was the winter snow and the evergreen trees. In their stead were whitewashed walls and lush cream carpet. Weiss was left rather confused by this. The walls were unfamiliar, covered in movie posters and certainly not reminiscent of her own bedroom. She herself was in a bed with a thick comforter covering her.

But all of these things were irrelevant. The singing _had_ to stop.

Weiss traced the origin of the offensive noise and found a girl sitting at a nearby desk towards the foot of the bed. She had headphones covering her ears, but it didn't obstruct Weiss' view as the desk was placed to the side, providing Weiss with a profile view of the offender.

She looked young, younger than Weiss at least with thin shoulders and the yet to develop feminine aspects of a teenager. Her face was thin and markedly pale, with a short crop of red hair dancing about her shoulders. A silver eye stared intently at some object in front of her. She held a pencil between her fingers that beat a steady tempo on the desk as she alternated between singing and humming.

Weiss cleared her throat, finding it far scratchier than it had any right to be. "Excuse me?"

The girl paused mid pencil-drum stroke and pulled her headphones down around her neck. "Yeah?" She yelled over her shoulder towards the door all without looking up from the paper in front of her.

Weiss winced at the shrill shout and wondered just how clueless a girl could be. "I'm right here, you don't need to yell."

Her words had an unexpected effect on the girl. She froze and with eyes so wide her irises were entirely visible, she slowly turned to Weiss. She stared at Weiss for several moments, her jaw moving up and down once or twice without words. Finally, she managed to choke out. "You're awake!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow lazily, finding all other forms of response exhausting to consider.

"O-M-Goodness!" The girl suddenly shrieked as she leapt up from her chair. The chair clattered to the floor as the girl zipped to the door faster than Weiss could see. She paused momentarily, looked back at Weiss as she bounced up and down on her toes. "Just-Don't move!" She then vanished out the door shouting. "She's awake!" Over and over again.

Weiss remained where she lay, nonplussed at the reaction. Sure, she had woken up but she couldn't see why that was remarkable. The real question that Weiss had was what had happened and where she was.

Barely a minute had passed before there was a rapid staccato of thumps and bangs accompanied by shouts of pain and 'Me first!' Weiss watched the door with apprehension even as a red and yellow ball of movement slammed into the doorframe and onto the floor. So entangled were the colors that it took Weiss a moment to recognize what it was. It was two girls, the red-head from before and a blonde girl who perched atop the other like a lioness over her prey.

"Woah Ruby," Said the blonde girl as she stared at Weiss like she was a new toy to play with. "You weren't kidding, she is awake."

The red-head, who must be Ruby, lifted her face from its newly made place in the carpet. "I told you! But no, you're always like, 'Ruby is such a liar face.' And then Mom is always like, 'Ruby, quit lying to Yang or you have to do her chores.'"

"Cause you are a liar face." Said the one that Wiess guessed was Yang.

"Am not!"

Weiss' only reaction was to stare back at the two as they bickered back and forth. She wished that the blankets would hide her from these two before her, but that wouldn't likely solve any issues. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to remind them that she was here, when someone else stepped in. Someone with a familiar voice.

"Girls!" Came a stern yet not unkind command. All three girls turned to a silver eyed woman standing in the doorway. Weiss didn't even need to second guess, this was the woman who had saved her. Looking between her and Ruby, it was like a younger clone had been made. They were so similar it was almost eerie. Even their clothes were similar in style.

The two arguing sisters ceased their fight and Yang immediately rolled off of Ruby. "Look Mom! She's awake!"

The woman smiled at her two girls before directing her eyes over them towards Weiss. As their eyes met her smile only widened. It was comforting, as her smile seemed to radiate and make her eyes shine. "So she is." She then knelt down to her children, "Listen, I know you two are excited to talk to her but I bet she is starving." She wasn't wrong. "Would you go down and get her some of that soup I made last night?"

With a series of nods the two girls leapt to their feet and proceeded to replay their dramatic entry into the room in reverse, slams and bangs included. The woman was quick to shut the door behind them.

Turning about, the woman crossed the distance and sat on the bed next to Weiss. Weiss was somewhat mortified at the current scenario. She was trapped in the bed, too weak to really move and she had no idea what to say. But again, the woman came to the rescue.

"Sorry about the girls. They have been so excited for you to wake up that they have been taking shifts staying by your side." She laughed and shook her head as from below came the clatter of dishes and additional shouts. "They really are sweet."

Weiss again was confused as to why was everyone excited for her to wake up. "Excuse me Miss-"

"It's Summer. Summer Rose."

Weiss cleared her throat and began shifting the covers so that perhaps she could sit up. "My apologies Miss Rose, but, where am I? Who are you and… There was a Grimm and a bright light and I think…" She trailed off as she tried to recall what had happened. So much fear filled her at the memories that she felt her eyes blur and warm tears trickled down her cheeks to darken the pillow. "I thought I was going to die."

"I'm sure this is all confusing." Said Summer. Weiss blinked away the obfuscating tears to see that Summer's smile had faded and she absentmindedly played with a corner of the bed covers. Weiss expected her to continue but Summer instead asked a different question. "What's your name?"

"Weiss." She answered as she sniffled back tears.

Summer smiled and reached over to wipe the tears that pooled on Weiss' cheeks. "Weiss. That's a lovely name."

Weiss smiled despite herself and felt her nervousness at the touch of a stranger dissipate. Something about this woman was so warm and comforting. "Thank you." But it still didn't replace her burning desire to have her questions answered. "What happened? Please."

Summer's hand froze on Weiss' cheek before slowly withdrawing. Weiss stared intently at Summer's eyes even as they turned away from her to stare out the frosty panes of the window. "I would have liked to have told you all this later when you were up and moving. Definitely not when you had been awake for five minutes" She idly fiddled with the hem of her skirt and her brow creased together tightly. "But I guess you need to know anyway."

Weiss struggled to sit up as Summer began to speak. Summer was quick to help as she gently eased Weiss upright. "First I think you should know first that I am a Huntress."

That caught Weiss attention. She was in the same room as a full-fledged Huntress. It was a rare thing indeed. Her expression must have disclosed her shock because Summer laughed and said, "Oh please, don't give me that look! I like being a Mom much more. Being a Huntress is far less rewarding."

Weiss didn't believe her.

"Anyway, I say that because I was out tracking down a particular Ursa that had nearly killed Doctor Brown's son. That's how I found you." As Summer continued to speak, she again looked toward the window and the winter snow that fell outside.

Weiss leaned forward in anticipation, eager to know exactly what happened. "How did you find me?"

Summer however, seemed to not share the enthusiasm. The corners of her lips were pulled in a slight frown that didn't seem to fit with the cheerful maternal image that Weiss had already attached to her. "It isn't a pleasant story, even for me." She paused for several moments and remained unmoving. Outside the wind picked up and rattled softly against the window pane. Finally, Summer spoke. "It had been a rather cold night and sun was just coming up.…"

* * *

 _Summer knelt down in the snow as the first rays of dawn's light began to bathe the world in light and warmth. Summer was grateful for the rays, her cloak, while warm, was insufficient next to the biting cold of the Atlassian night. She carefully examined the tracks of the Ursa, its mighty paws had dug deep and easily found tracks. Summer smiled grimly, the beast would be dead by breakfast and Summer would be long gone towards home._

 _She stood and replaced her tattered glove on her exposed hand while her other rested on the hilt of her weapon,_ _ **Dawn's Rose**_ _. It was a simple straight sword with a blade that shimmered like polished shiver when drawn. It did nothing more than its image presented, but Summer hardly needed anything more complex._

 _She set off at a slow jog, navigating the trees and frozen ground where the earth was easiest to traverse. She winded after the Ursa's trail, startling a few white-furred rabbits who bounded off into the still dark shadows of the trees._

 _After a few minutes of this methodic pace, something large caught her eye flitting between a strand of trees. It was far away but the form was unmistakable. A Beowulf. Its body was set low to the ground and its ears were flitted back. It was hunting for something._

 _Summer stopped immediately and watched. A single Beowulf was hardly an issue, it was the packs they formed that wreaked the havoc they were so known for. But that was irrelevant for Grimm only hunted for one thing; Humans and Faunus._

 _Ursa all but forgotten, Summer darted through the trees, running as fast as she was able to reach this Grimm before it reached whatever it searched for. The cold air burned her throat and lungs as she sprinted. She saw the Grimm halt and begin nudging a form in the snow. The form moved._

 _It was a person._

 _No. A child._

 _Summer no longer had the time to run. She drew upon her Semblance and disappeared in a flash of light…_

… _and reappeared a dozen yards ahead. She did it again. And again. She was so close…_

 _The Beowulf reared back then lunged forward._

 _There was another flash of light that illuminated the snow more brightly than the sun. The Beowulf's head was suddenly slinging wildly through the air. White rose petals mixed with the black ash of Grimm as Summer knelt where she had landed,_ _ **Dawn's Rose**_ _high in the air behind her._

 _With a soft thud, the Beowulf's body fell to the ground and joined its head in disappearing into nothingness._

 _Summer stood and wiped her already clean blade on her cloak before sheathing the weapon. She strode to the form she had seen and gasped when she confirmed what she had feared._

 _It was a child. A girl._

 _Summer quickly knelt and rolled the girl onto her back and stifled a gasp. Blood. There was blood all over her. The girls coat was dyed red while from a cut across her eye ran another small trickle of blood. Dirt and snow clung to her face and hair. Summer quickly pressed her fingers against the girl's neck and prayed._

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump**_ _._

 _Exhaling a breath she had been unknowingly holding, Summer sat back on her heels. The girl was alive. But her pulse was so weak that Summer had to work quickly. She ripped her gloves from her hands and knelt beside the girl. She worked for several minutes and used every trick she knew._

 _Before long she set back and wiped her brow. She had done everything she could, even managing to somehow stop the bleeding that seeped from a hole in the girl's side. But something was off. Summer halted for a moment as the bleeding subsided for, as the bleeding slowed, the girl's breathing did as well._

" _No." Summer whispered and she frantically placed her fingers once more against the girl's neck._

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

…

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

…

 _ **Thump.**_

…

 _ **Thump.**_

…

…

" _NO!" screamed Summer as she tore her cloak from her body. "You can't die! I won't let you!" She placed her palms over the girl's chest and pressed, forcing the girl's heart to pump whatever little blood remained. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she breathed for this little girl; as she beat the heart of this little girl._

" _Please! Wake up!" Cried Summer. Over and over again she begged the girl to awaken. She couldn't help but look at this little girl and think of her own daughters. Of Yang and Ruby and that this girl she had found was the daughter to another mother. Summer would be damned before she gave up._

 _She did this for several minutes, ignoring all else but the little girl she fought to save. So focused was she that she almost failed to notice the weak grip on her arm. Blinking away the tears that clouded her vision, she looked to see the girl was moving and gasping for breath._

" _Oh thank God!" Cried Summer as relief flooded her being. "Can you hear me? What's your name?" Summer asked, but the girl didn't respond, she only gripped Summer's arm more tightly, her grip so surprisingly strong that her nails bit into Summer's flesh through her coat. The girl gasped for air, obviously struggling with such a simple task._

" _It's okay, you're safe. Take a deep breath." Summer reached up and gripped the girls hand tightly with her own. The girl was squirming and writhing in obvious pain and Summer could only whisper to the girl to provide comfort. Tears flowed from the girl's eyes, diluting the blood and dirt that stained her cheeks and she let go of Summer's arm to hold her hand._

 _Summer's eyes blurred as she watched this poor girl struggle and fight to live. She stared back at Summer like she was a lifeline and Summer knew then that she would do whatever it took to save this little girl._

" _You're gonna be okay." Summer whispered as the girl's eyelids fluttered and her grip weakened. As her cold hands finally went limp, Summer's heart broke. She felt once more for the girl's pulse and listened._

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _Sobbing in relief she gripped the girl gently and pulled her to her breast. She rocked back and forth as she held the girl tightly. "I've got you. You're safe now." She brushed the girl's white hair with her own blood-stained fingers._

 _She stayed there for several minutes, humming lullabies to the girl and to herself. But when the sun pierced through the boughs of the evergreen trees and highlighted the reddened snow, it reminded Summer that time was something she couldn't afford to waste. She couldn't stay here and hold this girl and make everything okay. Songs don't heal wounds. She needed a doctor. She needed someplace warm._

 _Gently she set the girl down and retrieved her cloak. She wrapped the warm clothing around the girl and gently lifted her. Summer grit her teeth as she considered the distance she had to travel. She had a day's worth of walking to do on no sleep and little food. She looked once more at the girl she held, at her bloodied face and frostbitten nose and the Huntress' grimace hardened instead to determination._

 _A day's worth of travel?_

 _Summer would do it in half that time._

* * *

Weiss listened intently to every word that Summer spoke of her rescue. She fought a lump that seemed lodged in her throat as the heartbreak was still evident in Summer even now in the way she wrung her fingers and the faint shimmer her silver eyes took as she told Weiss the story.

It was so odd to Weiss. Her father had raised her to think that no one was better than she. Weiss was below no man or woman and should never sacrifice herself for some 'lowly commoner.' Summer took such notions and spat back at them. She had done everything she could to save Weiss. The lump in her throat forced tears to pool in Weiss' eyes. She quickly ducked her head and rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay to cry. You've been through a lot." Summer said as she noticed Weiss' movement.

"No, there's just something in my eye." Weiss lied even as sniffles betrayed her lie entirely.

She heard Summer giggle softly. "Sure." Summer stood and went to the window. She raised a finger and started drawing in the condensation on the window pane. "There is something else you should know too."

"Hmm?"

"Well… All of this happened two months ago." Summer looked over her shoulder at the rogue heiress. "Today is the first time you've really been awake."

Weiss stared blankly at Summer. "Two months?"

Summer nodded and resumed drawing. Little stick figures came to life in the window pane one by one under her fingers. "Doctor Brown, the one who sent me to get that Ursa, came as soon as I brought you here. We did everything we could but we couldn't get you to wake up. The stress on your body had been too much. But you were stable and he said it was no issue to keep you here until you woke up."

Weiss could hardly believe what she had been hearing. It felt like yesterday she was running away from home. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, that can't be right. It was just yesterday."

Summer stopped drawing on the window. Weiss could see the picture clearly. It was a picture of a large Grimm that had little x's where its eyes should be. A stick person stood atop it with a crudely drawn smile drawn on its face holding aloft a sword in triumph. Weiss found the picture very childish for an adult to draw. The look that Summer shot back at Weiss was anything but childish, it was remorseful. "Believe me Weiss, I wish I was. But all I care about is that you are alive and healthy." Her face softened considerably, not that it had been particularly hard before, and she smiled brightly. Again, Weiss was stunned by how warm her smile was. "But you are still welcome to be here. Ruby has been setting a place for you at the dinner table every night just in case you woke up in time for dinner."

Weiss laughed softly at the thought even as her eyes watered again at the thought of the care she had received. Weiss wanted to believe that none of it had happened. But everything Summer said rang with honesty. When Weiss was sure the moisture in her eyes was gone she looked up to meet Summer's face once more and cleared her throat. "I want to thank you for saving me. I don't know how I can ever repay you but I promise if there is any-"

Summer held up a hand and cut her off. "Don't." She interrupted, still smiling. "Did you know that I gave you a nickname while I carried you?" Weiss shook her head. Summer walked from the window and jumped onto the bed next to Weiss, her legs barely poking over the edge of the bed. "I called you Snowflake. You were so fragile then. So frail. I thought you would melt away in my arms as I carried you. I worried and worried that you wouldn't make it."

Weiss noted how somber Summer still was about the experience. Was that what mothers did? Worry constantly? Weiss couldn't know. She couldn't remember her own mother.

"The funny thing is. I only give nicknames to my daughters."

Weiss looked sideways at Summer. This time, tears pooled in Weiss' vision and she didn't try to hide them. She only smiled at Summer as the woman leaned her head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. "So please," Summer continued, "Don't feel the need to thank me."

"Of course." Weiss said, declining her head respectfully. "My apologies Miss Rose."

Summer swatted Weiss' knee gently, "You are certainly proper, though I'm certain Tai and Yang will fix that."

"Tai?"

"My husband. I think that sometimes he worried over you more than even I did."

"Oh."

They sat there for a minute or two in silence. There was a faint thud on the door after the silence had stretched out. Summer sighed, "Come in girls, I know you're there."

The door slowly swung open to show Yang lying on the floor on her stomach. She was glaring upwards at Ruby who stood with the guiltiest smile one could have ever mustered. She waved nervously. "Hi. We uh…" She glanced from side to side down the hall before grabbing a tray that had been out of sight and holding it like a peace offering. "Room service?"

Weiss glowered at the girl and expected some sort of reprimand out of Summer like her father would have given Weiss. As such she was entirely shocked when instead Summer burst into laughter. She laughed hard, eventually holding her stomach as she fought to breathe past her humor. Yang too joined in as the contagion spread and Weiss found herself smiling in spite of her best efforts. Ruby merely stood, beaming as she held the tray out proudly.

Still hiccupping laughs, Summer waved Ruby over who set the tray on the bed next to Weiss. The tray held a glass of cold milk, a bowl of some steaming soup that smelled like the most delightful thing ever, and a plate of strawberries, their stems delicately removed. It was still less than Weiss was used to, but at that moment, it looked like the most succulent feast ever devised and she wasted no time in digging into the meal without regard for etiquette. She was a little ashamed of her behavior, but only just.

Ruby beamed and bobbed up and down on her toes. "I hope you like strawberries, they are my favorite!"

"There was a cookie too." Muttered Yang, who had yet to move from her spot on the floor of the doorway but remained propped up on her elbows. "But Rubes here can't seem to control herself."

"Pssh, consider it a tax for using my room."

Weiss tuned out the sisters as she devoured what was presented to her. The conversations shifted to more mundane matters and Weiss was grateful that they refrained from speaking with her directly. She had a lot to think about.

As she munched on the last strawberry, Summer stood up from the bed. "C'mon girls. I'm sure Weiss is tired of our shenanigans." She grabbed the now empty tray from the bed and made for the door. The two girls left ahead of her, waving at Weiss and talking already of the fun things they would do together with Weiss.

"Miss Rose," Weiss called out as Summer moved to shut the door. Summer halted in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob as she looked at Weiss. Weiss averted her gaze, feeling rather shy under the gaze of the motherly figure. "Thank you, again. For everything."

She looked up just in time to see Summer wink, "No problem Snowflake." Weiss smiled back as the door clicked shut.

When she was certain that everyone was gone, Weiss allowed herself to collapse back onto the bed. She had a lot to think about and, being alone, she allowed herself to cry. She had literally lost everything in what felt to her like a week. She had lost her home, her first friend, her inheritance, her independence and two months of her life.

She wished that none of it had ever happened.

Sniffling and wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she considered now where she was. It was a polar opposite of what was before. It was a family of strangers that knew her better than she knew them. Only, they knew nothing about Weiss truly. Only a name. But they took her in anyway and cared for her like a member of their family. The thought made Weiss smile and, for the first time in what felt like forever, feel warm inside.

She shut her eyes and tried to relax in light of the feeling, but it quickly faded. Contentment shifted to anxiety as a new thought foisted its way into her mind. This family put themselves in terrible danger by helping her. Weiss' father would not stop hunting for her. He would find her eventually.

Weiss couldn't stay here.

She pushed herself up from the bed and shoved her enfeeblement aside. Gingerly she stepped from the bed and shuffled to the window where the winter winds still whipped the snow in a white hurricane. The image that Summer had drawn on the window pane was still present though ominously; the heroic figure had faded and all that remained was the large Ursa.

She rested her head against the freezing glass and sighed. She would be running again all too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss tiptoed lightly over the sleeping forms of Yang and Ruby. They had had a sleepover in Yang's room and the three of them had wrapped themselves tightly in blankets, giggling and chatting long into the night. Midnight runs for hot chocolate had been filled with muffled laughter and failed attempts at sneakiness as they stumbled in the darkness. It would have been incredibly fun, if Weiss hadn't been burdened by her present task.

A task she had spent a month in preparing.

She lightly twisted the handle of the door and pulled it open with a soft squeak. She looked back quickly and swept her gaze over Yang and Ruby's faces to see if the light noise had awakened either girl. She paused at Ruby's face as she saw a glint of silver moonlight, but shook her head and shut the door quietly, cutting her view off from her friends.

Weiss held onto the door handle tightly and pressed her head against the cool wood. Friends. Wiess didn't know how much she had longed to call someone that. Now she was leaving them.

With great effort, as if her hand was in active rebellion against her, she released the door handle and turned away. She made directly for Ruby's room, stepping inside to see the now familiar sight of a bunkbed that Ruby and Weiss shared. Ignoring the rest of the room, she dug underneath the bottom bunk where various loose objects had been kicked and stuffed. It was a camouflage for the real hidden object, a duffel bag and backpack filled with items Weiss had been grabbing when she thought no one was looking.

She pulled it free and opened it wide. Foodstuffs, a first-aid kit, clothes, a pitiful amount of Lien, and Myrtenaster. Wiess quickly pulled out some clothes found within. They were warm winter clothes, unattractive browns and greys, but they were practical. She pulled them on quickly and wrapped a scarf about her neck and tugged gloves onto her hands. Lastly, she grabbed a flashlight and made to zip up the duffel bag when she stopped.

For the second time in three months, she was a thief. The fact that she had stolen from her 'Father' was one thing, but now, the thought made her feel ill when she considered all that the Long-Rose family had done for her.

Shouldering the heavy bag and grabbing her still bloodstained backpack she had arrived with, she snuck out of the room and began to creep down the stairs towards the main room. She stopped in the kitchen and, using the flashlight, dug through the cupboards until she found a pen and paper. Transferring the flashlight to her mouth, she held the pen to the paper and thought of what she needed to say.

She stood there for several minutes, the blank paper mocking her guilty mind. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? She had come to love them for their kindness, their unwavering acceptance of a strange girl who was covered in blood and offered no explanation as to why. They hadn't cared and had given her a home, bed, food, and… a family.

 _Dear Long-Rose Family,_

She stopped and crossed it out.

 _Dear Summer and Tai,_

 _I regret to inform you that I must be on my_

She scribbled that out too.

She put the pen down and wiped her eyes which were now glistening with added moisture. She stayed that way for several minutes before she knew what to say. With great hesitance and a shaky hand, she wrote out what her heart felt.

 _Dear Family,_

 _I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't explain why, but know that I will always appreciate what you have done for me. You don't deserve this and I didn't deserve you. I hope one day you can forgive me._

 _With deepest love and admiration,_

 _Weiss._

She nodded once as she surveyed the brief message before she set it in plain sight on the counter.

Sniffling, she moved to the main room where the front door stood guard. Again, she paused with her hand on the door handle. She took the moment to look back to the stairs. She hoped, pleaded, that someone would come down right then and stop her. She stared for several moments, each second seeming to last an eternity, but the stairwell remained empty.

Turning around, Weiss wiped her eyes, set her shoulders back and lifted her head up high. With faux-confidence, she pulled the door open wide and stepped out into the cold and calm winter night. She strode forth, the cold nipping at her nose and the deep snow threatening to spill over the edge of her boots with each step. She continued to march, following the trail that wound through the trees. She only stopped once with the house at the edge of sight and looked back. It was silent and dark, unaware of the betrayal she had done.

Tugging at her gloves, she turned away and walked further into the darkness with only the stars, moon, and her little flashlight to guide her way. She swept the golden beam forward and stepped off the known path and into the forest. Yet her eyes adjusted quickly, and soon she found the flashlight only harmful to her vision. But she kept it in hand as it brought a measure of comfort knowing that light was just a fingertip away as she moved, alone, deeper into the darkness.

* * *

After nearly two hours of struggling through the deep snow, Weiss heard a twig snap in the distance. She froze where she stood in the snow, her eyes wide as she scanned back and forth. The thick growth of trees prevented her from seeing more than a few feet. Unbidden to her mind came the memory of the boarbatusk and her side, though healed, ached as though it too remembered. But nothing came, and after several tense minutes, she began to relax.

 _Snap._

Jumping at the _much_ closer sound, Weiss dumped her duffel bag to the ground and unzipped it. After a moment of digging, she found the silver hilt of her weapon and pulled it free. With her blade in one hand and her flashlight in the other she stood ready for whatever else may be out there.

"Hello?" She called, her hands shaking violently in fear. "Show yourself."

There was the crunch of snow behind her and Weiss whirled around. A dark shadow stood a few feet away and Weiss cried out while swinging Myrtenaster blindly.

"Agh! Weiss be careful!"

Weiss paused, she recognized that voice. She flicked her flashlight on and pointed it at the shadow. A red hood caught the light and silver eyes blinked at the sudden brightness.

"Ruby?" Weiss stood dumbfounded as Ruby held up a hand to shield her eyes from the flashlight. "Why-How… What are you doing here?!" By the end of her question, she was shouting.

"I think we could ask you the same thing." Came yet another familiar voice as another shadow came from behind the trees. Weiss angled the light towards the newcomer and recognized the face of Yang.

Her eyes were red.

"That's none of your concern," Weiss snapped defensively. She was still recovering from her shock and now, after she had built herself up to leave, someone came after her. She wasn't sure why, but she was infuriated by it.

"Then explain this!" Yang shouted back and she held up a piece of crumpled paper in a tight fist. Weiss took it and unfolded the note she had written only a few hours before. "Don't tell me it's none of our concern when you are trying to ditch us!"

"I'm not ditching you!"

Yang folded her arms and leaned back, her left hip forward, "Oh yeah? Where are you going then?"

"I…." Weiss faltered and lowered the flashlight. "I can't tell you."

"And why not?" Yang pressed, her voice having failed to soften in the slightest. "You better tell us and it better be a good reason or I'm dragging you home. I'll take you there even if you have to spend another two months in a coma!"

Weiss continued to stare at her feet and at the open duffel bag of stolen objects that lay there.

"Weiss?" Ruby's soft voice cut through the metaphoric and literal chill in the air. Snow crunched underfoot as she stepped closer and Weiss felt a gentle touch on her arm. Weiss pulled away and turned her back on them. She stuck Myrtenaster in the ground and tilted her head back to look up at the sky that peeked through the canopy. "Weiss, please don't leave us. You can trust us."

"I'm sorry Ruby, I just… I can't."

"Won't more like." Yang snapped and Weiss couldn't help but wince at the accusation in her tone.

"You're right, maybe I won't." Weiss replied with equal sharpness as she rounded back to face Yang. "Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Muttered Yang as she tapped her chin in mock thought. "Maybe the fact that we followed you out here into Grimm infested woods for two hours to make sure you're okay would count. But what do I know since you obviously seem to know a lot more about trust than me."

Weiss glared at Yang, "How dare you?"

"Dare I what?" Growled Yang, "Why don't I dare, _Snowflake_?" She then stepped forward and gave Weiss a shove and the Heiress stumbled and fell into the snow.

Weiss clenched her teeth tight, her jaw aching under the extreme pressure. She pushed herself to her feet and reached for where Myrtenaster stood in the snow. "Don't you ever push me again."

"Or what?" Asked Yang with an infuriating lack of care.

"Yang! Stop it!" Shouted Ruby over them as she ran in front of Yang and held her hands out to halt Yang. "You're not helping! We came to bring her back not drag her back! Let me talk to her!"

Yang's red eyes remained on Weiss for a moment before she looked at her sister. Immediately, the fire in her eyes disappeared and lilac returned. She frowned, opened her mouth, closed it, then simply nodded.

"Listen, Weiss." Ruby began, but Weiss turned away from her and stared off into the forest. "We were really worried about you. Please, come back."

"Ruby I have to-"

"Please-

"No!" She snapped, turning her head to glare at Ruby.

Ruby hiccupped as Weiss snapped at her, but her eyes, though they glistened in the moonlight, remained steely in their determination. "Fine, Weiss. You can leave. But you owe it to us-to me- to hear me out. Okay?"

Weiss huffed, her breath misting the air overhead. She stayed like that for several minutes as she thought it over. Her pride arguing to finish what she started, her childhood saying it wouldn't hurt to go with them, just for a little bit. "Fine. But I still have to go afterwards."

"O… Okay." Ruby said and again Weiss felt a gentle tug on her arm. She looked to see Ruby pulling at her, "C'mon, follow me. I want to show you something. It's not far."

Weiss allowed herself to be pulled along. They passed Yang as they did so and Weiss caught the revitalized fiery gaze of Yang and shuddered. She quickly turned away and listened as Yang grabbed Weiss bag from the ground and followed after them, her boots somehow managing to thud menacingly in the thick snow.

* * *

"Here it is, just up ahead." Ruby whispered back to Weiss.

Weiss hummed in response, her eyes flicking back and forth between the trees on each side as she plotted how she might escape. "How did you know where I was?"

"I uh…" Began Ruby,

"You aren't as sneaky as you think." Finished Yang instead. "Ruby saw you hiding things under the bed and told me about it. We thought you would try something like this." Weiss bit her lip at the implication that was clear in Yang's still hostile voice. She was so sure she had never been seen, that she was surreptitious. "Ruby was awake when you left," Continued Yang, "And when you never came back, she woke me up and we followed you."

Weiss mentally slapped herself, the silver that Weiss had seen when she looked at Ruby was her irises. She had been watching Weiss leave. Frustrated at her own mistake, she shifted the conversation away. "What is this place you are showing me exactly?"

"Something that reminds us of our home on Patch when we lived in Vale." Ruby explained. "But you'll see."

They walked a few dozen more yards before the trees began to clear to show a broad horizon that seemed to stretch to infinity. The snow swept landscape was broken only by a single tree that in the midnight of winter still bore red leaves. Ruby continued to lead Weiss and Yang towards this solitary tree and as they approached, Wiess saw what was so alluring about this place.

The tree stood on the precipice of an expansive cliff. Its farthest boughs hung over the edge of the drop. As she came to the edge, Weiss looked down but in the dark, she couldn't see the ground. She could hear though the faint whisper of waves on a shore. Still, while it was impressive, Weiss didn't see why it was important. "This is it?"

"Yeah, it's a place Yang and I like to go when we miss home."

"It's… nice." Weiss offered. Yang shouldered past her and sat on the edge of the cliff under the tree where snow didn't touch. Weiss ignored the aggressive action and focused on Ruby, "Why did you leave Vale?"

Ruby didn't answer at first. She made slow loping steps through the snow to Yang and sat beside her, her own boots dangling over the cliff. Ruby looked back at Weiss and patted the ground beside her. When Weiss didn't move, Ruby sighed. "Mom almost died."

Weiss balked at the idea. "What? You mean Summer?" Despite herself, Weiss dropped her backpack and stepped closer to the cliff, towards the sisters.

Ruby nodded and plopped her chin down to rest on an open palm. "Yeah, I know, right? Like anything could stop her with all of her-" Ruby made various 'portal' noises and chopping sounds, her hands acting out in kind before her chin dropped into their embrace once more. "-And stuff."

"So, what happened?" Weiss asked, ignoring the usual antics of the hyperactive girl.

This time, Yang answered, and Weiss noticed with great relief that the fire in her voice and her eyes had burned to embers. "We don't know all the details, but Mom had a mission she was on to protect some people or something as they traveled. They got attacked by Grimm. But like, a huge group of 'em." Yang's hands were spread out wide to emphasize the number of Grimm, but her hands quickly dropped to rest on her knees. "Mom got hurt fighting and couldn't get back. She was in the forest for weeks until she could walk again. It's a miracle she lived at all."

Weiss eyes were wide she listened to the story.

"Yeah," Cut in Ruby, her voice more boastful than the somber mood warranted, "If you look closely you can still see Mom walks with a little limp and her arm has all these cool scars. It's why she always has long sleeves."

Weiss finally accepted the bait provided by the story and sat at Ruby's side. She sat with her legs crossed, the idea of letting her legs hanging over the dark abyss sending jolts of fear through her heart. "So… What does that have to do with this place?"

"I used to have a place like this that I liked to sneak away to." Explained Ruby as she leaned back and stared with admiration at the tree above her. "It was just like this spot here. When we thought Mom was… you know… I went there a lot to deal with it. When we moved here to Atlas so Mom could "retire" Yang and I found this place."

Yang smiled and put her arm around Ruby and pulled her close. "It reminds us of home."

Weiss cocked at eyebrow at the sisterly display, "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but what does that have to do with bringing me here?"

"This place reminds us of home and family." Whispered Ruby, "You are our family Weiss and we don't want to lose you."

Weiss looked away to the distant horizon where the sky was beginning to who the faintest hues of orange. It began to make clear the vastness of the drop below them to dark and freezing waters. "I…" She began, but whether intentionally or not, her words caught in her throat. She pushed herself away from the edge and to her feet. She moved to turn when whispered words stopped her once more.

"Please Weiss, don't go."

Weiss shut her eyes tight at the feeble noise. It was Ruby. Pleading.

"I… I have to."

The next words she heard were no longer pleading but contained the rekindled fire of Yang. The tone set Weiss' heart pounding and her adrenaline firing. "Why? Don't you like us?"

"Yes but-"

"We aren't good enough for you?"

"No, it's not-'

"Then why don't you stay?" Yang shouted.

"BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE!" Screamed Weiss, her chest heaving and her face burning with anger as she rounded back at Yang with her fists clenched at her side. Yang's face was frozen with her mouth open, whatever syllable she had meant to say caught in its infancy.

"Weiss, what do you mean?" asked Ruby. Weiss looked down at her to see the small girl on her knees with her hands in her lap. Her back was mere inches from the edge. Her face showed genuine confusion and a trace of fear.

"I'm running to protect you!" Growled Weiss. "My fa- There are people after me that will kill anyone that gets in their way; you, Yang, your parents. Anyone!" She stared at the ground as she finished, her fingernails digging into her palm sharply.

It was silent for a long time. Long enough that the orange light cresting the horizon made Weiss' flashlight no longer necessary.

Finally, Yang spoke. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know." Weiss answered.

"Don't give me that!" Snapped Yang. But Weiss refused to answer.

"You're scared." Ruby said. The two words drawing Weiss vision from the ground to meet the silver eyes with her own. "You were scared that we would make you leave… weren't you?"

Weiss' chest deflated and her fists unclenched. "Y... Yes. I would rather leave than… than be forced away." She looked away from the sisters, ashamed to meet their eyes.

Barely had Weiss finished her sentence when a red blur slammed into her, nearly knocking her over. Weiss let out a 'oof' as she looked down to see Ruby as she wrapped her arms tightly around Weiss and squeezed. "You're a big dummy, you know that?" Ruby mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Weiss balked.

Ruby let go and stepped back. "I said, you're a big dummy. We would never do that." Ruby pointed a pale finger at Weiss, her eyes narrowed. "And I'm hurt that you don't trust us." Weiss looked down and away from the accusation burning in Ruby's eyes. She felt shame because after all, Ruby was right. As she came to this conclusion, her legs dropped out from under her and she plopped onto the frozen ground. Ruby knelt in front of her but Yang remained where she stood, turned to the side and her arms folded across her chest. "Why can't you stay?" Pressed Ruby though her voice was soft, without ire.

With the last quiet words of pleading, Weiss felt the barriers she had built fracture. She couldn't leave without telling them the truth. Not these two who had been the best of friends. "O… Okay." She took a moment to think of how to tell them, took a deep breath, and started to speak. "My name is Weiss Schnee. My family is the most powerful and wealthy family in Atlas, if not the world. I am its heiress." Weiss looked up at the sisters, but found them only listening. Ruby with wide and attentive eyes and Yang with an ear over her shoulder. Confidence growing at the attentive audience she began to tell them her story. It was halting at first, but as she spoke, she began to speak faster and faster, as if her body was determined to expel the poisonous memories as quickly as possible.

"My childhood wasn't very… pleasant. I wasn't allowed one, really. I was an heiress and was expected to be perfect. It was thanks to my 'father' that this was the case. He was… difficult. But my mother and sister made it bearable. But I never had friends. Whenever I got close to someone, one of the servants or slaves- Yes Ruby, we had slaves- they would disappear." Weiss pulled her legs to her chest and hugged her knees tightly. "My father would only say they were given other 'assignments.'"

"Then, when I was little, my Mother disappeared when she was traveling. We never… we never found out what happened. But my father he…" Weiss shuddered as she recalled the inhuman screaming she had heard when her father was given the news that his wife was gone. "He changed. He became even more, I don't know how to explain it. He was just never the same, always threatening us for failures or even hitting us at times. But that was nothing compared to what he did to others. Especially the Faunus slaves we had."

Weiss tucked her nose and mouth into the crook of her elbow and remained there for several moments. She breathed deeply and let the warm air heat her numb nose. She was already dreading what she would explain next. But she wanted Ruby and Yang to know. She wanted them to know just how terrible her father was to not only her, but to everyone around him. She flicked her eyes up to see Yang had uncrossed her arms and was now facing Weiss. Her face a mask but her lips set in a thin line.

"It got worse. You see, my fami… The Schnee family owns most of the Dust mines and one day, a group of Faunus attacked one and killed several of the workers and destroyed a great deal of equipment." Weiss sniffed and wiped her nose. "My father was furious. He took all of the Faunus servants and slaves at the manor and…"

"What?" Asked Ruby.

"He butchered them! He had them all killed thrown in one big hole. He made me and my siblings watch."

"That's awful!" Cried Ruby. Yang held a hand over her mouth in equal horror.

"It… It was." Weiss continued haltingly. "I didn't sleep for weeks. I kept dreaming that they were clawing out of the ground and they always begged me to help them. But I couldn't." Weiss faltered and dropped her forehead to rest on her arms. After a few moments, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Ruby smiling sadly at her. Comforting and not judging.

Weiss returned the smile, but it was fleeting. "After that things calmed down and were almost normal. Then I made a friend and… well… I guess I had a crush on him. My father caught me kissing his cheek and…" Weiss sniffed and struggled to speak past the sudden knot in her throat. "He killed him. Right there in front of me. He gave me this too." She said, pointing to the scar that ran across her eye.

"So, you ran away." Observed Yang coolly, though Weiss noted that there was a small ring of melted snow around Yang's feet.

Weiss nodded and proceeded to tell them of her flight from her one-time inheritance. She told them everything from stealing Myrtenaster, her fight with the boarbatusk, everything up until she awoke that cold morning to Ruby's singing. Yang and Ruby listened intently as the story danced on the line of unbelievable. Their expressions told Weiss just how incredible it all was. Their faces shifted from shocked, to disgusted, to relieved. Through it all, Yang's eyes never cooled back to their lilac color.

"That's…. quite a story." Uttered Yang when Weiss finished.

"Yes." Weiss answered, not taking her eyes from Yang's own fiery orbs. "I take it you are still mad at me?"

"At you? No. Your dad is another story. How could he do that to you and those poor Faunus?" She growled and stomped her foot on the ground. "If I ever meet him I'll-" She slammed a fist into her open palm. She dropped her hands to her side. "I'm sorry Weiss, for earlier. I didn't know."

"So, you believe me?" Weiss asked, still nervous at what they would say. But Yang merely nodded without hesitation. Ruby on the other hand, had yet to speak. "Ruby?"

"My singing's not that bad, is it?" Ruby mewed as she poked the snow with her gloved finger.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow at the girl but couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips twitch in a smile. Of all the things she would say, that was it? She shoved aside her bemused annoyance and replied. "Well, it could use work… But you believe me too, right?"

Ruby looked up, her cheeks rosy in the cold, and nodded. "Of course, Weiss."

At the final confirmation, Weiss deflated with relief, her shoulders slumping from their proper poise. "Thank you. That means a lot that I at least have the two of you."

"Always." Yang said as she knelt by Weiss and threw her arm about her shoulders in a small hug. "Even if I'm a jerk sometimes, I'll always be your friend.

Weiss smiled and looked past the two. The sun was rising now. The orange ball having finally dug itself out from behind the distant horizon. It was a majestic sight and Weiss saw the draw the sisters had to this place. It was peaceful with the bright sunlight and the gurgle of waves on the shore below.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, to which Weiss hummed in response. "You're going to stay now right?"

"I don't know."

"Will you at least come talk with Mom and Dad? They are Huntsmen, maybe they can help somehow."

Weiss hesitated and cupped her chin in her delicate fingers. She couldn't argue with Ruby. It wouldn't hurt to go back and at least talk with them. And truthfully, when it came down to it, Weiss wanted nothing more than to go back. Still she sat a moment as if in thought though she already knew her answer. She dropped her hands to her lap and nodded, "Okay. I'll come with you."

Weiss was sure that the following hug from Ruby was more life threatening than her father. Still, thought Weiss as she was suddenly pulled along after the sisters, it would be a good way to die.

* * *

The sun had long ago left the horizon by the time the trio returned to the home. It was of little doubt that Summer and Tai were already awake. There would be no sneaking in.

"Ready?" Asked Yang as they stood in front of the worn and familiar door to the Long-Rose home.

Weiss shook her head, "Telling you all that once was hard enough but..." She sighed and dipped her head to her chest and stared at the snow-covered ground. "I guess I can do it again."

"We're with ya." Whispered Ruby as she gripped Weiss' hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Weiss squeezed back before Ruby let go and led them to the door. Ruby had barely lifted her hand to grip the doorknob before the door flung open violently.

There, in full combat gear, stood Summer Rose.

She stood in the open doorway with one foot raised as if to step outside. When she caught sight of the trio of girls, Weiss saw a look of abject relief. "Oh girls, there you are. I was just about to come out and find you."

"Oh no need to worry about us Mom!" Said Ruby, the false cheer in her voice audible even to Weiss ears. It was apparent that Summer noticed as well as she sent a look of suspicion at her youngest child. "We were just out playing. Like we always do. Early morning. Usual stuff. Yeah." Summer added a cocked eyebrow to her suspicious expression. "Anyway, we're gonna go change so…" Ruby made to slip past her mother but Summer seemed to fill every gap of the doorway with her thin frame.

"Oh?" Summer replied. She folded her arms and leaned casually against the doorframe. Her eyes were half-lidded and she had a bemused smile on her face. If Weiss hadn't seen the look of pure relief before, Weiss would have thought that Summer found this all rather amusing. "I think before you do, you explain to me why you left in the middle of the night without a note or word to me?"

And there it was, thought Weiss. The questioning began.

Ruby looked down and scraped her boot in the snow. "We uh…" She shot a quick look at Weiss. "We were just-"

"It was my fault Miss Rose." Weiss cut in, determined to spare Ruby from her own lies. This seemed to take Summer off guard. Her eyes opened fully and attentively as she appraised Weiss. "It's a long story, but they left because of me. So please, don't be upset with them."

Summer laughed briefly, but it sounded more akin to an annoyed huff than an actual mirth-filled laugh. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not upset. I'm just grateful you're all okay. But I will admit I am _very_ disappointed." She shot a piercing glare at her daughters who both shrunk back and stared at the ground as if something interesting was written there. She looked back to Weiss and smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes as it usually did. "Why did you leave?"

"I…" Weiss began. But she faltered, the words dying. She felt a gentle nudge on her arm and looked to see Ruby at her side. The girl's cheeks were red from the shame and embarrassment from her mother's words, but she looked to Weiss and nodded. Weiss hesitated before she nodded back. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked Summer in the eyes.

"Miss Rose? I have something to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up!"

Weiss groaned and waved her hand lamely in the air. She recognized the voice and tried to swing her hand to connect with the owner.

"Go 'way Ruby."

"Weiss! Wake up!"

A solid thump followed the words this time, a thump that came from a solid weight landing heavily on Weiss chest.

Now wide awake, a breathless and irritated Weiss tried to sit up. She had to shove Ruby off first as the girl had jumped on top of Weiss' bed and Weiss herself. She rubbed at her eyes and stifled a yawn. The windows were still dark, interior lightbulbs blared brightly in Weiss' sleepy eyes.

"What is going on?" Weiss asked. She kept one eye shut tightly against the beaming lights in the room. The sudden and violent awakening was giving her a headache and the light wasn't helping.

Ruby stood up from where she had been dumped on the floor. Her clothes were disheveled, wrinkled and covered in dark oily splotches. Her hands were blackened and her left cheek bore a long grease stain. Despite this and the dark circles under her eyes, she was positively beaming.

"I finished it." She said proudly.

"Finished what?"

Ruby huffed with annoyance. "Uh, _Crescent Rose?_ The thing I've been working on for like, forever?"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Ruby did this every so often. Interrupting whatever Weiss was doing in order to proclaim some project she was working on complete. But over the last few months Ruby had been obsessed with what she considered her 'greatest creation.' Every few days she would beg Weiss to come out to the workshop with her to see it. But each and every attempt to display her work had ended in various levels of disaster. In fact, the last time Ruby had tried to demonstrate her 'complete' work, the scythe-like weapon had jammed catastrophically and flung a sharp blade across the room. It was only Weiss' quick glyph work that stopped the blade from spinning off like a lethal boomerang.

Weiss expression as she remembered that event must have showed as Ruby ran her greasy fingers through her hair with obvious frustration. "No, really. For real this time."

Weiss looked at her pointedly.

"Really really." Ruby added, crossing her heart for added measure. She then clasped her hands together and held them up. Her bright, silver eyes poked over her knuckles with all the pleading power of a box of newborn kittens.

Weiss sighed. The pleading on Ruby's face was all but impossible to ignore. "Fine. Just let me get my ja-" With a rapid rosey blur Ruby disappeared and reappeared with Weiss jacket in hand and a grin on her lips- "cket."

She took the jacket from Ruby's hands and was in the middle of slipping in on when another question crossed her mind.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Ruby bit her lip. "Um… morning… time…ish?"

"Yes, I can see that. But what time?"

Ruby giggled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "It's uh… three…. thirty? Three thirty?" She looked guiltily at Weiss, who stared back without expression.

"…"

"….."

"I'm going back to bed."

"Wiiiieeeeeess!"

* * *

In the end, Weiss lost and Ruby dragged her out of her warm bed and out to the shed-turned-workshop. It was cold at that hour and space heater growled in the corner. Weiss sat in a worn chair by this heater, letting the warmth bleed through her jacket while she rubbed her hands on the mug of hot coffee she held. Ruby clattered around near an anvil claiming she needed to do a last-minute check. Weiss didn't mind. It gave her a chance to wake up, drink her coffee, and appreciate the calm before the storm.

As she waited, she let her eyes wander around the workshop. An armory of weapons lined the walls. Practice weapons; rapiers, gauntlets, swords and scythes. Each, from the wooden ones they used at first on each other, to the bladed ones they took on training hunts with Summer and Tai, were covered in chips and dents. A few were broken entirely, such as Ruby's last scythe, which had shattered on the hard plates of an boarbatusk.

She smiled at the sight. It was a familiar place to her, filled with memories from the last four years.

 _Four years._

Weiss sat back in her chair as she realized the time that had gone by. She was sixteen now, almost an adult by her own reckoning. Never had she thought that she would be where she was now, living with an excitable gun-freak, a firecracker brawler, a retired Huntsman and Huntress and a rather unusual corgi named Zwei. No one waited on her. No servants. No slaves. No fancy and expensive wardrobe.

It was perfect.

Every day, Weiss was grateful that Ruby and Yang came after her in the woods that cold winter night. She was grateful that she had told Summer everything. The woman had listened so intently, not speaking until Weiss was done. Then, she had given Weiss a tight and sincere hug and said simply, "I won't let anyone take you. Not ever, Snowflake."

That was that. Weiss stayed. She never thought of leaving since.

Now, four years later, her fears that someone would recognize her and bring her Father's wrath crashing down had all proven unfounded. Here she still was. Still with those she considered family. Still sitting in the freezing cold waiting for Ruby to finish whatever she was doing.

Then, as if on cue, Ruby staggered into Weiss' view, bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry that took so long," She said. In her arms was a red box, polished and gleaming, cleaner than Ruby herself. "I wanted to make sure the buffer tubes lined up with the grooves for the hydrol-" She stopped talking as she noted Weiss' expression. "Right. Gun stuff."

She shifted her red box gingerly in her hands, setting her hands purposefully at specific angles. She exhaled sharply to blow some rogue strands of hair from her face. She looked nervous.

"Ready?" She asked Weiss, who nodded. "Okay. Here goes no-"

"Wait!"

Ruby jumped, almost dropping the box. "What?"

Weiss didn't answer as she ran over and hid behind the solid metal anvil. "Okay, now I'm ready." Her lips curled in a smile. "I want to be well protected in case metal starts flying again. Eventually your poorly designed assassination attempts will work if I'm not careful."

"Oh, ha ha jerk face. Your confidence is overwhelming." Ruby grumbled. Weiss couldn't stifle a laugh as Ruby returned to her previous position, box extended out before her, hands placed deliberately.

With the flick of her wrist that turned into a twirl of her body, she swung the box. It clattered and clunked as internal machinery whirred within. The little box split along invisible seams and Before Weiss' eyes, the little box became a very familiar sight, something Weiss now equated as synonymous with Ruby.

A scythe.

Ruby let out an excited squeal. "It works!" She looked over at Weiss and jumped in the air with a fist pump. "It actually works!"

Weiss stepped out from behind her makeshift blade-proof cover and held out her hands. "May I?"

Ruby hesitated before holding out the weapon. Her fingers were tight as if she was afraid that if she dropped it, it would disappear forever. "Sure. But be careful."

"Please, do you think that after all you've done to it that I could even scratch it?"

"…Touché."

Weiss took it from Ruby's hands and nearly dropped it just due to weight alone. She had never understood how Ruby ran around with scythes that were as big as her, let alone fought as she did. It was… admirable.

"It's heavy." Weiss finally said as she handed back the scythe to a Ruby who looked ready to pounce on Weiss if she waited any longer. "Ruby, I'm curious. If you knew it was done, why the surprise that it worked?"

"Oh, right. I um… didn't actually test it."

Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose as Ruby went to the door and flung it open, "See, Ruby? This is why I don't trust you with nice things. Like my life, for example."

A blast of cold air sent Ruby's cape billowing. She grinned back at Weiss. "Pssh, I fixed Myrteneister that one time remember? Now come on-" She grabbed a box of dust-rounds and rammed a few rounds into a magazine- "It's time to try this out."

Then she was gone, running off into the night without waiting for Weiss' response.

Weiss rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Do I even have a choice?" With a shrug of surrender, she grabbed Myrteneister and followed after Ruby.


End file.
